


Deceive a deceiver

by Diana924



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 07, thought
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: [...]  quando Drizella aveva capito che l’inganno più grande era quello che l’altra aveva architettato ai suoi danni, che lei era stata ingannata e che tutto quello che aveva fatto corrispondeva ai piani dell’altra, lei che si era vantata di essere una perfetta ingannatrice era stata ingannata come l’ultima degli idioti ed era quello a non darle pace, esattamente quel pensiero.





	Deceive a deceiver

Aveva escogitato l’inganno perfetto, eppure era tutto fallito in pochi istanti.

Doveva ringraziare Regina se aveva scoperto il suo vero potenziale, sua madre l’aveva sempre repressa, detestata e le aveva preferito sempre Anastasia, persino quando Anastasia era stata fuori dai giochi. Lei era lì, viva, in salute e chiedeva solo che sua madre le volesse bene anche se non sapeva come rapportarsi a lei, voleva bene a Cecilia ma perché Cecilia era sempre stata presente per lei, fino alla sua fuga. Quando poi ci aveva provato sua madre era così accecata dal desiderio di distruggere Ella e far tornare a vivere Anastasia che lei era diventata nulla, uno zero assoluto.

Regina le aveva mostrato il suo potenziale, cosa potesse realmente fare e come farlo, c’era così tanta magia in lei, abbastanza per punire sua madre per tutto quello che le aveva fatto, e visto che c’era superare la sua maestra e creare una maledizione che non si potesse rompere.

Avevano creduto di bloccarla trasformandola in pietra … i buoni erano davvero stupidi aveva pensato in tutti quegli anni bloccata nella pietra. Se fosse stato per lei avrebbe distrutto quella statua con un buon martello, l’avrebbe buttata da qualche montagna, l’avrebbe fusa o persino scagliata in mare, invece l’avevano tenuta, avevano persino costruito la loro dimora attorno a lei, eppure era sicura che almeno Ella fosse intelligente.

E quando era tornata erano trascorsi esattamente otto anni, otto anni di opportunità sprecate di liberarsi di lei e così era tornata da Gothel e l’altra aveva accettato di aiutarla, non aveva lasciato niente al caso, non era come Regina lei.

Drizella era stata attenta, niente aveva trascurato e l’inganno che aveva creato era a dir poco perfetto, sua madre convinta di essere stata lei a lanciare la maledizione, Hook alla ricerca di Gothel, non voleva sapere come si fossero conosciuti ed Ella e sua madre in rotta. Avrebbe preferito che Lucy si trovasse da qualche parte, una brava famiglia adottiva inglese, di new York o di qualsiasi luogo lontano da Seattle ma chissà perché lei ed Ella ricordavano di essere madre e figlia ma quello era un dettaglio trascurabile.

Henry non ricordava nulla, anzi aveva aggiunto un falso ricordo per rendere più credibile il suo piano, una moglie e una figlia tragicamente morti in maniera tale che non potesse mai pensare di essere il padre di Lucy, non quando ufficialmente un padre già c’era.

E siccome Alice e Robin potevano essere la chiave per rompere la maledizione si era occupata di loro, o meglio aveva solo dovuto attendere che Roni dicesse le parole giuste e Robin partisse, più era lontana dal cuore di Alice e meno possibilità avrebbero avuto di poterla ostacolare.

Per sua sfortuna Lucy aveva intuito tutto ma il suo inganno era stato pensato proprio in previsione di quello, e la bambina si era convinta che la vera cattiva fosse sua madre e non lei, l’inganno perfetto era stato far credere a tutti e soprattutto alla diretta interessata che era stata lady Tremaine a scagliare la maledizione per rovinare il lieto fine di Henry ed Ella, quando a Drizella di quei due poco importava.

Lei aveva un altro piano, portare via la felicità a sua madre e se per farlo doveva calpestare la felicità della sua sorellastra lo avrebbe fatto con piacere, Ella era sempre stata così fortuna e non se n’era mai accorta.

Gothel per fortuna l’aveva aiutata, erano state buone alleate fino a quel momento, quando Drizella aveva capito che l’inganno più grande era quello che l’altra aveva architettato ai suoi danni, che lei era stata ingannata e che tutto quello che aveva fatto corrispondeva ai piani dell’altra, lei che si era vantata di essere una perfetta ingannatrice era stata ingannata come l’ultima degli idioti ed era quello a non darle pace, esattamente quel pensiero.


End file.
